Beyond My Reasoning
by BellowedBlackDarkness
Summary: What happens when B never set himself on fire? What happens when Kira never killed him? B is going to show what happens. After months of being in a mental hospital, B finally escapes. But this time, he's going to help L catch Kira. Dis: I do not own DN
1. Chapter 1

Beyond My Reasoning

"_I hate hospitals…" Beyond muttered darkly,_

_It had been a few months since the great "Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" was solved by the great detective L, but to Beyond it felt like years. Years of endless torture to B, knowing that he allowed L to beat him, and then thrown out like useless garbage. But not this time. This time B would show just how useful he really was. Yes…B will get out of this hellhole, no matter what the cost. All he needed was a chance to escape…_

"_Day dreaming time is over, freak. Are you going to behave? " The Warden asked suspiciously,_

"_Hehehe, oh, right…I almost forgot." BB said joyfully,_

"_How can you forget that you assaulted five inmates?"_

"_No, I forgot I was in a Strait Jacket. Please don't twist my words around Mr. Chris Snyder."_

"_How the hell did you know my name?"_

"_Keh heh heh heh…My, my, you are quite old to be a Warden. Shouldn't you be retiring at 58?"_

"_What the fuck? I hope Kira gets you." _

_And with that, the Warden slammed the door. Thus leaving B alone…still in the Strait Jacket. Oh well. His reaction was worth it. Back to planning…_ _For ten months, I planned to escape. And threw plan after plan away after I noticed a tiny flaw. After all, Even the tiniest flaw could end up with my second capture. But it wasn't so easy when you were in a high tech facility, and no one would help me because everyone was scared shitless of me. Hmmm…that's right… My lovely Mental Hospital's population was decreasing. From Kira, no doubt. Heart attack after heart attack, the inmates were dropping like tinnnny smashed flies. Heeheeheehee! Complaining about who was going to die first…how sad. I wonder if I could use the inmates fear of Kira to my advantage…a riot? No…To many flaws…..Wait…..Ooooh! That's perfect! Lets try It out tomorrow…Keh heh heh heh heh!_

____**So…What do you guys think? I'm kinda inexperienced when it comes to typing…That shouldn't be a surprise. Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Beyond My Reasoning_

_**Chapter 2**_

_I woke up to screaming throughout the hall ways. Horrible screams…that didn't bother me too much. I just wish it wasn't so early in the morning._

"_We got another Kira victim!" One of the guards yelled franticly,_

"_Jesus Christ! Another?" yelled back the Warden,_

_Heeheehee! I find it amusing how they __**SCREAMED **__in pain. Imagine, listening to L scream in agony, to hear his pain. Not physical pain, just the pain of him knowing that I found Kira instead of him…But I can't accomplish this. Not until I got out of this hellhole. Which __**hopefully**__ would be today…No. It will be today. I will get out._

_ "Rue Ryuzaki! The Warden asked me to let you out. It's not safe for you here." Said one of the newbie Guards. Pathetic. They choose a newbie fruitcake to handle a genius serial killer, even though L gave them strict orders to handle me veeeery cautiously. But noooo, they give me this. An __**easy**__ escape. Should I laugh or cry?_

_ "Awww, I was hoping I could join my fellow dead inmates! They will be sooo lonely!" I answered back happily,_

_ "Please Rue. Not today…" he replied sadly as he started to undo the Strait Jacket,_

_ "Why not? I thought it would lighten the mood."_

_ "Sigh…" As soon as he undid the Strait Jacket, I sucker punched his face. Which knocked him out before he hit the ground. Too bad, he was the nicest guard I've met. And he was the first to one to not call me a freak. Keh heh heh heh! Ignorant fruitcake._

_ I exited out the room with the newbie Guard's uniform. I'll be screwed if one of the guards recognized me, or that the newbie Guard is missing. I walked down the halls until the door was in sight. I am home free! The happy thought drained from my mind when I was stopped by another Guard._

_ "Hi! I heard there was a newbie around." _

_ "How'd you know?" I asked nervously,_

"_You've passed this door about three times."_

"_Oh. Ha ha ha." I laughed cheesely. Damn! I can't get away from him! Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

"_Shouldn't you be on duty?" he asked suspiciously,_

"_I was told to transport the Kira victims to Morgue for a autopsy." That should save my ass for now. After all, that was pretty believable. _

"_Ah, a newbie job. I feel bad for you."_

"_Yeah…" After he ended the conversation, I calmly walked over to the exit. Trying not to lose my calm over that little situation. Damn. That flaw could of landed me in Solitary Confinement._

_As soon as I was out of sight of the Mental Hospital, I took off the newbie Guards uniform that was over my own clothes. It wouldn't be long till they figured out "Rue Ryuzaki" was missing. Knowing that, I know I have to change. Now to find a person to pick-pocket._

_**~So. How do you guys like it? View and Review! :3~**_


End file.
